


His Time to Shine

by twerkteamlevi



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 20:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twerkteamlevi/pseuds/twerkteamlevi
Summary: MC(you as the reader) are having a panic attack at Zen's big movie premiere. You force a smile up until you finally get to your seats, and then Yoosung notices. Zen was allowed to bring however many people he wanted(since he was the star), so the blond has tagged along. Zen doesn't figure it out until Yoosung tells him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I put both f/m and m/m because the only term that idetifies the characters gender is when he calls the reader princess? I dont know, let me know what you think!

You tuck your hair behind your ear for the fifth time tonight, then pull it forward again.  
'I cant look perfect like he does. Ill settle, I suppose,' you tell yourself.  
The idea of having to walk in front of crowds of people standing outside the theatre, having to fraternize with Zen's co-workers at the after party-it filled you to the brim with nerves.  
You're pulled from your thoughts when you here a knock at the door.  
"Ready yet, princess?" Zen calls to you, voice smooth as silk.  
You gulp, taking a deep breath before forcing a smile and opening the door.  
Zen grins, clasping his hands together in front of him, "You look perfect, babe."  
You roll your eyes as he holds out his hand for you, and you take it, "Yeah, right."  
He leads you to the door, where he promtly stops, taking your sweater from its resting spot on the back of the couch before helping you put it on.  
Ever the gentlemen, he is.  
Since the theatre is so close to your apartment(which you happily share with Zen) you decide to walk. You had planned to meet Yoosung there. Zen hadn't had a problem giving him a ticket. You and Yoosung were good friends, and Zen trusted you fully.  
So when you got to the front, where several actors and actresses were being let out of their cars and walking inside, Yoosung was smiling as he saw you from the corner. There was even a carpet rolled out. And there were poles blocking the fans from stepping in the entryway.  
As you walked inside, you chatted with Yoosung while Zen signed autographs and took a couple photos with his fans.  
You ignored the jealously that flitted through you when one of the girls got a little too close.  
"Isn't this exciting?" Yoosung says, grinning at you.  
You let out a breathy laugh, avoiding his gaze, "Sure."  
He could always see right through you, so when he saw you avoiding eye contact with him, he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted when Zen appeared at your side, grabbing your hand.  
You felt like you would have gotten lost trying to find your seat. And you would have, had Zen not led to where you'd be sitting.  
Which just happened to be the front row.  
You sat with Zen on your left, hand leaving yours as he stood to go talk to some of the other actors before the movie started; and Yoosung was on your right.  
You felt light headed as you glanced at all the people filtering in, and immediately you starting rocking back and forth, a habit you picked up-you don't know when.  
Yoosung caught sight of you and he in turn freaked out too, "Oh gosh, are you okay, _______?"  
You shook your head, sitting still suddenly as the lights dimmed and Zen took his seat next to you.  
He left his hand palm facing upwards on the console between you, obviously giving you the chance to hold his hand.  
Which you did not do.  
You were shaking too much and you swore you were close to passing out. The lights were fully off-with the exception of the lights by the stairs-, so Zen didn't notice when you keeled over in your seat, eyes sqeezed shut.  
You felt a hand on your back and you nearly jumped out of your own skin before turning to see it was Yoosung. He began rubbing soothing circles against you. He had obviously figured out what was wrong.  
It was about twenty minutes later that you finally sat back, and Zen glanced at you before turning his attention back to the screen.  
You had no idea why, but your heart was going to stop. You knew it.  
'There's too many people,' you think to yourself, 'I have to get out. I have to. I have to.'  
You repeat that mantra in your head, not realizing you're rocking back and forth again.  
"Zen," you hear Yoosung whisper quietly from beside you.  
You were starting to black out.  
"Zen," he hisses a little louder, and finally he turns to look at the two of you, eyes looking irritated for a second before panic filled them.  
"What-What's going on?" Zen's voice is quiet, and it barely reaches your ears. Everything sounds so fuzzy.  
"She's having a panic attack, you dummy," Yoosung's voice is somewhat soothing, and you feel yourself coming back a little bit.  
You stand a little shakily, and immediately feel like every pair of eyes is on you. You gulp, and in consequence you start to black out.  
Zen's eyes go wide, and he reaches out to catch you, before picking you up in his arms.  
You're still shaking as he carries you outside to a couch resting just outside the doors of the theatre.  
He kneels in front of you, reaching to brush the hair from your face, "Princess? What's wrong?"  
You finally look up from staring at your trembling hands, and notice Yoosung standing behind him like an angry older brother, arms crossed over his chest almost defensively.  
"I'm okay," though you aren't talking to Zen when you speak, Zen is the one to respond to you.  
"What happened?"  
Yoosung moves to sit next to you, and you see jealousy flash through Zen's eyes.  
He's smiling at you, completely ignoring Zen's presence, "Was it just a little too much?"  
You nod, wrapping your arms around yourself, "Too...much..." you wheeze, and only then do you realize how out of breath you are.  
Yoosung clears his throat, standing suddenly, "Well, I think it'd be best for you to get home. Do you want me to walk with you?"  
You're about to answer before Zen speaks up, "I'm sure I can handle it. It's the least I could do."  
Yoosung nods, before helping you stand and hugging you before saying his goodbyes, heading towards the door.  
Zen wraps his arm around your waist, supporting most your weight almost the entire walk home.  
Once inside, Zen has you sit on the couch while he goes to make you some tea.  
It's a few minutes before he comes back, and you're biting your nails, feeling like you just came down from the worst high possible.  
Zen hands you the warm cup, sitting next to you silently. He waits until you're completely finished-you aren't sure how much time passes-before he speaks, "Princess, why didn't you say something?"  
You shake your head, "Didn't w-wanna ruin y-your night." Your voice is shaky when you speak.  
Zen sighs, pulling you to his side and kissing the top of your head, "_____, you could never ruin anything."  
You gulp, leaning forward to set the cup on your shared coffee table, "I-I'm sorry."  
He laughs softly, before grabbing your chin and forcing you to face him, "Babe, there's nothing to be sorry about. If anything, I should be the one that's sorry. I am...I'm sorry I didn't notice. I'll be more attentive, ok? I'll never take my eyes off of you if you come to an event with me again."  
You smile sadly, turning to face him completely, tucking your legs beneath yourself, "No, Zenny, it's definitely not your fault. Or my fault. It just happens, yeah? It'll happen again. But next time we can be a little more prepared, ok?"  
Zen takes a deep breath, nodding before leaning forward to kiss you, "I promise, princess, I'll never let it happen again. I'll do anything to prevent you from feeling that way again."


End file.
